


I'm Justice.

by hollywoodnocturne



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jason agrees with Light's methods, Jay and Tim are watching Death Note, Jay is Light according to Tim, Jaytim - Freeform, Selina is just mentioned, Tim ask for back up at the batfam group chat, english not my language, just a tiny bit, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodnocturne/pseuds/hollywoodnocturne
Summary: Tim and Jason are watching Death Note when Tim realizes that Light and Jason got a lot in common but Jay doesn't want to believe it so Tim asks the rest of the batfam and everyone agrees.





	I'm Justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @MenteEnBlanco for the checking my grammar but if we miss something, please, tell me.
> 
> It's a prompt a friend of mine gave me. I just typed and this came off.
> 
> I took a lot of liberties with the names of the chat, I'm not ashamed.
> 
> Also, it's been ages since I watched Death Note, sorry for not using kira on this.

‘I don’t know why I’m getting weird vibes out of this’, mumbled Tim.

On the screen Light Yagami was laughing maniacally and writing down, very dramatically, on the death note.

‘What kind of vibes?’ asked Jason, sitting up, shooting a glance at Tim.

‘It’s like some kind of déjà vu. Don’t you feel it? It's pretty weird’

‘Uhm, no’

‘Really? The guy that thinks killing criminals is the right course of action and kill tons of people and play detective and wants to kill the good guy? It doesn’t sound familiar to you?’ Tim arched an eyebrow and Jason huffed, throwing a handful of popcorn straight to Tim’s face.

‘Shut up’

‘Really'

‘You’re saying I’m this crazy dude? Light?’

‘It’s pretty obvious, let me prove it’, Tim smiled and picked up his phone ‘From the  _All criminals deserve to die to make a better world_ , to the cold and calculated way he operates, deceiving everyone, using people to accomplish his plan, the nice cute guy going darkside…’ he listed while writing and then grinned.

‘I’m not kicking your ass just because you compare me to Light and said he's cute. But dude, he’s totally right.’

‘And there he goes, again with the murder spree’ exhaled Tim, smirking when Jason’s phone lit up and a string of notifications started to pop up, he made a gesture to check it. Jason unlocked his screen, making a disbelieving, offended noise through his nose.

‘You fucking kidding me, right?’, Jason threw his phone at Tim, the latter, barely avoiding the hit, with his face illuminated from his own phone, erupted in loud laughs until tears began to roll from his eyes. On the group chat, the rest of the batfam was agreeing at Tim’s message:  _‘Jason doesn’t believe that he’s Light form death note, tell him I’m right’_ , and followed by a stream of replies.

 

 **CircusButtWonde** r: Is Jason finally watching DN?

 **CircusButtWonde** r: He IS light xD

 **SonOfBatman** : _@UndeadBookworm_ you’re light

 **SonOfBatman** : _@UndeadBookworm_ but I approve of his method

 **TheNight** : Damian

 **TheNight** : Yes, Jason you’re Light.

 **keBabs** : Jay, you’re Light.

 **CircusButtWonde** r: Who’s Misa?

 **TheBetterDetective** : Obvs Misa is Damian x’D

 **SonOfBatman** : I’m going to poison your coffee Drake.

 **AlfredTheHuman** : Master Damian, please, don’t. Sadly I agree, Master Jason resemble Light, thankfully his fate is much better.

 **KickCass** : You’re Light.

 **Kane** : You’re light, jay. Can I be ryuk?

 **SonOfBatman** : Fatgirl is Misa.

 **TheNight** : Damian. You’re grounded a week without patroling.

 **SonOfBatman** : ¬¬'

 **Brownies** : I don’t mind being Misa

 **Brownies** : btw I’m gonna kick ur ass damian

 **Duke** : this is getting off topic as always… but yes _@UndeadBookworm_ you’re Light.

 **CircusButtWonder** : does that make the joker ryuk? or talia? or ra's?

 **keBabs** : don’t ruin it dick

 **UndeadBookworm** : Does that make B, L?

 **Brownies** : hes too old, I vote 4 tim, he got the hair the mind the paleness and the never sleeping habit

 **SonOfBatman** : Does it hurt you to write appropriately, Brown?

 **UndeadBookworm** : don’t forget the horrible eating habits

 **AlfredTheHuman** : Don’t mention it, it pains me deeply.

 **Kane** : Cass is Rem

 **keBabs** : x’D

 **CircusButtWonder** : OMG YES

 **TheBetterDetective** : Cass would be a lovely Rem

 **SonOfBatman** : Thinking about it, Drake would be a perfect representation of L, too skiny, too pale, always eating sugar to stay awake, good detective

 **TheBetterDetective** : did demon brat complimented me or Jason hit me too hard?

 **SonOfBatman** : and those horrible black bags under his eyes

 **TheBetterDetective** : ¬¬

 

‘How did this turned onto me?’ sighed Tim, pocketing his phone and ignoring the rest of the conversation.

‘Because you ARE L. The detective that get his ass kicked by justice’ Tim gave him the finger and rolled his eyes.

‘At least they make a good couple’

‘Light and L?’

‘Yeah’ Tim stretched his legs over Jason’s tights and Jason curled over Tim’s chest.

‘You’re reading fanfiction again, right? That’s not canon. They don’t even like each other’

‘Shut up’

‘We’re better. At least we can kiss and snuggle without plotting the fall of the other. And you’re way cuter than L, but I’m still concerned with the way you eat’ 

‘You still pairing with Al to make me eat vegetables?’

‘Whatever doesn’t come from a box and can be eaten after three minutes on the microwave, yes. Is one of Al’s last wishes’

‘He’s not dying, you idiot’

‘... That and getting Bruce married with Selina’

‘Oh man, that’s also my last wish’

‘Poor Selina. I ran into her the other night, lovely woman’

‘What was she doing?’

‘Robbing a jewelry store’

‘Did you stop her?’

‘Selina? No, she’s my hopefully-soon-mother. I’m not gonna fuck my relationship with my future mom’

Tim scoffed. ‘If you helped her again…’

‘You can’t say no to hopefully-soon-future-ms-wayne, what kind of hopefully-soon-son that would make me?’

‘You’re an idiot’

‘Whatever, you’re stuck with me’

 

L was dying on the screen when Tim muttered: ‘I’m so glad we didn’t end up like that and that you’re back with us’

‘That’s why I’m not Light. I got a heart, you know? You should know, you’re on it’ Tim blushed and Jason snuggled further. ‘I saw the light on a pair of beautiful blue eyes’

‘Dick’s?’ joked Tim.

‘If it were dick I would have said that I saw light on a very nice butt, a wonder butt’ Tim laughed and Jason moved on top of him.

‘He got the nice butt, you got the marvelous freckles’

‘You got the amazing brain’ Jason kissed him, ‘The beautiful face, the beautiful eyes, the amazing hair and the super wonderful boyfriend’ winked Jason making Tim laugh again.

‘Yeah, I got a wonderful boyfriend, one that cooks, cleans and do the laundry for me once a week’

‘Fucker, I’m confiscating the coffee machine, see how you handle your mornings without coffee and sex’

‘Hey, nobody said anything about sex, you can’t take that away, you’re gonna go crazy’

‘Who says?'

‘The most stoic Robin of all.’

‘Fuck you’


End file.
